A COLLECTION OF 221B DRABBLES – THINGS MYCROFT LOVES
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: SUMMARY: Uma pequena coleção de 221B Drabbles (Drabbles com 221 palavras, a última palavra do texto começando com B), falando sobre as coisas que aquecem o coração de Mycroft Holmes. Mystrade estabelecido. Vai ser atualizada à medida que a inspiração bater.
1. Chuva

**DISCLAIMER: **Essa fanfic foi baseada na série "Sherlock", da BBC, que já é baseada na obra de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Mas o universo da fic pertence às mentes brilhantes e malignas de Steven Moffat (a.k.a. The Great Brilliant Devil) e de 3 Mark Gatiss(imo) 3. Mas as irmãs Lestrade são MINHAS!

**A COLLECTION OF 221B DRABBLES – THINGS MYCROFT LOVES**

À primeira vista, as pessoas presumem que Mycroft Holmes odeia chuva. Um erro fácil de cometer, frente ao fato de que o homem não vai a lugar algum sem seu bendito guarda-chuva.

Mas a verdade é que ele ama a chuva. O cheiro rico e terroso que se ergue do solo quando este está encharcado, a claridade baça e cinzenta que reveste a cidade de um aspecto antigo e surreal e, acima de tudo, ele ama o barulho das gotas d'água batendo no tecido esticado sobre sua cabeça, enquanto seus pés desviam das poças no chão com movimentos fluidos e instintivos, em um balé delicado.

Ele sabe que a chuva não é exatamente a melhor amiga do trabalho de Gregory; uma cena do crime encharcada é uma cena do crime sem evidências. Mas ele não consegue conter o pequeno balão de felicidade que se infla em seu interior ao ver seu Gregory emoldurado pela chuva, minúsculas gotas escorrendo pelo rosto com a barba por fazer, o cabelo prateado colando-se ao crânio, úmido, e as roupas encharcadas aderindo ao corpo como uma segunda pele, definindo e destacando os músculos que ele conhece de cor e salteado.

Mycroft salta do carro e alcança Gregory em passos largos e decididos, cobrindo-os com o guarda-chuva e puxando o corpo ensopado do detective-inspetor para um beijo.


	2. Chá

A batida na porta quebrou-lhe a concentração; este problema com os norte-coreanos estava colocando seus nervos em frangalhos. Mycroft tirou os óculos de leitura com um suspiro exausto, esfregando a ponte do nariz.

-Entre. – Anthea entrou no escritório com uma bandeja de chá.

-Senhor, faça uma pausa. O senhor está ruminando esta questão há quase nove horas sem intervalo. – Mycroft fechou os arquivos em que estava trabalhando e afastou-os para dar espaço ao tabuleiro.

-Você tem razão, minha cara. Preciso clarear minha mente. – ele olhou o relógio sobre a lareira: passava das duas da manhã. – Obrigado, Anthea. – a assistente acenou com a cabeça e retirou-se, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Mycroft serviu-se de chá e adicionou três torrões de açúcar e apenas uma gota de leite; fez tudo com movimentos elegantes e precisos, como um ritual muitas vezes ensaiado. Enquanto sua mente consciente concentrava-se em preparar o chá, seu subconsciente trabalhava em seus problemas, calculando incessantemente. Ele depositou a pequena colher de prata sobre o pires e levou a xícara aos lábios, provando a mistura forte, quente e doce. Algo em sua mente encaixou-se, sob os efeitos benéficos do Earl Grey.

-Oh! – ele exclamou, os olhos argutos brilhando, alcançando o interfone. – Anthea, traga o arquivo vermelho Fox-Trote Sessenta e Sete. – ele hesitou por um momento. – E um prato de biscoitos.


	3. Piano

Era um instrumento robusto e antigo, em excelente estado de conservação. Ele ganhara de presente de sua mãe ao mudar-se de casa. Antes disso, o piano pertencera à sua avó materna, que lhes legara o amor pela música clássica.

Quando tinha um dia difícil, quando as coisas não saíam como planejado, Mycroft trancava-se em seu estúdio e deixava a tensão sair pela ponta de seus dedos, em forma de música. Fora ele quem ensinara Sherlock a lidar com os caprichos e dificuldades de sua mente através da música.

Ele curvava-se sobre o instrumento, imerso em concentração, tocando apaixonadamente, com um sorriso sereno nos lábios, achando que não era observado. Tão mergulhado estava no universo da melodia que não notou a aproximação de Gregory, que o ouvia, fascinado, da porta do escritório.

Mycroft tocou as notas finais da sonata com os olhos fechados, deixando o fantasma da canção pairar no estúdio, sem ter coragem de voltar daquele universo pacífico em que a música o colocava. Ele respirou fundo, e sobressaltou-se ao sentir um par de braços fortes enlaçar-lhe o peito e um beijo delicado ser depositado em sua nuca.

- Isso foi lindo, My. – Mycroft fez um gesto de falso desdém com a mão, e foi interrompido por um beijo de tirar o fôlego. – Que música é essa?

- _Appassionata_, de Beethoven.


End file.
